ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Walt Disney had produced the Looney Tunes franchise?/TV shows/Looney Tunes: Laff Riot
Looney Tunes: Laff Riot is an American animated sitcom created by Sam Register. The show consist of six seasons, all containing 31 episodes, and features characters from Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' theatrical cartoons updated for the 21st century. It is produced by Disney Television Animation and Warner Bros. Animation and aired on Disney Channel and Cartoon Network. Synopsis Characters Main *'Mickey Mouse' (voiced by Bret Iwan) - a happily-married mouse who lives in Evergreen Street alongside his wife. *'Minnie Mouse' (voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) - Mickey's wife and a renewed singer. *'Bugs Bunny' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - one of Mickey and Minnie's roommates who TBD. *'Donald Duck' (voiced by Tony Anselmo) - one of Mickey and Minnie's roommates with a speaking condition who constantly fights with his cousin Daffy. *'Daisy Duck' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - one of Mickey and Minnie's roommates and Donald's girlfriend who works at the local supermarket. *'Daffy Duck' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - one of Mickey and Minnie's roommates who is always clashing with his cousin Donald. *'Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck' (all voiced by Tara Strong) - Donald and Daffy's nephews. *'Barnyard Dawg' (voiced by Ben Falcone) - Mickey and Minnie's neighbor who is the main victim of Daffy's crazy schemes and antics. *'Yosemite Sam' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - One of Mickey and Minnie's neighbors. He is a lazy, a criminal and a idiot, amongst other things. He usually annoys everybody and, coming from a lower class background, he tends to steal Minnie's possessions, causing Mickey and Minnie to resent him. A recurring gag is him being frequently arrested for some misdemeanours that he commits during an episode. *'Goofy Goof' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - Mickey and Minnie's clumsy but well-meaning neighbor, who has a crush on the mail delivery woman Clarabelle Cow. *'Max Goof' (voiced by Jason Marsden) - Goofy's son who hates his father's clumsiness but still cares for his father. He works as a analist on Scrooge Enterprises. *'Porky Pig' (voiced by Bob Bergen) - Mickey and Minnie's best friend who constantly visits them and often finds himself involved in their troubles. *'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and also by Tress MacNeille, respectively) - TBD *'Lola Bunny' (voiced by Kristen Wiig) - Bugs' dumb and girly girlfriend. *'Tina Russo Duck' (voiced by Jennifer Esposito on Season 1, Annie Mumolo on Season 2 and Grey DeLisle on Season 3 onwards) - Daffy's girlfriend and a original character for the show. *'Petunia Pig' (voiced by Katy Mixon on Season 2 and also by Grey DeLisle on Season 3 onwards) - TBD *'Pinky and the Brain' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen and by Maurice LaMarche, respectively) - Donald and Daffy's pet white mice who secretly plot to take over the world. They are the major focus in some episodes' subplots. Recurring *'Pluto' (vocal effects by Bill Farmer) - Mickey and Minnie's loyal dog. *'Peg-Leg Pete' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - Mickey and Minnie's grumpy neighbor who likes to laugh at Goofy's clumsiness. *'Jerry Mouse' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a smart and resourceful mouse who eats cheese at Granny's house, which causes him to be stalked by her pet Tom Cat. *'Granny' (voiced by June Foray until her death and also by Tress MacNeille since then) - Mickey and Minnie's neighbor who is loving and caring. She is the owner of Tom Cat and constantly sends him to capture Jerry Mouse. *'Tom Cat' (voiced by Billy West) - Granny's pet cat who is constantly beaten and hurt by Jerry Mouse, who he is commanded to kill. *'Spike Bulldog' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - Granny's pet dog and the father of Tyke. He constantly beats either Jerry or (most of time) Tom when their antics interrupts his activities and/or make him angry, but is pretty peaceful when not bothered. *'Tyke Bulldog' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - Spike's son who is always hurt and bothered by Tom Cat. *'Clarabelle Cow' (voiced by April Winchell) - the local mailwoman whom Goofy is in love with, although she does not realize this. *'Scrooge McDuck' (voiced by Alan Young until his death and by John Kassir since then) - the CEO of Scrooge Enterprises, a major multinational. He's also the uncle of Donald and Daffy and the great-uncle of Huey, Dewey and Louie. *'McWolf' (also voiced by Frank Welker) - a vile, egocentric and clumsy wolf that commonly adopts various aliases to fool Yakko, Wakko and Dot to make part of his schemes, but he is always discovered and arrested. A recurring gag is him commonly going mad, howling and whistling when Miss Vavoom appears. *'Speedy Gonzales' (voiced by Fred Armisen) - the owner of a local pizzeria who is good friends with Mickey, Minnie and their friends. *'Sylvester Pussycat' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - One of Mickey and Minnie's neighbors who usually tries to eat them, but unsuccessfully. *'Tweety Bird' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Chip and Dale' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille and by Corey Burton, respectively) - the owners of a items store. *'Foghorn Leghorn' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - a famous movie director and once the CEO of MutfinCorp. *'Woody Woodpecker' (also voiced by Billy West) - TBD *'Professor Ludwig Von Drake' (also voiced by Corey Burton) - an excentric scientist that is known for making the Teleporter. *'Droopy' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Slappy Squirel '(voiced by Sherri Stoner) - TBD *'Skippy Squirrel '(voiced by Max Charles) - TBD *'Pink Panther' (voiced by Wally Wingert) - TBD *'Pinky Panther' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Panky Panther' (also voiced by Grey DeLisle) - TBD *'Dr. Otto Scratchansniff' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - Mickey, Minnie and Daffy's psychologist. *'Thaddeus Plotz' (also voiced by Frank Welker) - the Mayor of Los Angeles. *'Launchpad McQuack' (voiced by Terry McGovern) - Scrooge McDuck's loyal but good hearted bodyguard. *'Wally Walrus' (also voiced by Billy West) - TBD *'Andy Panda' (also voiced by Grey DeLisle) - TBD *'Horace Horsecollar' (also voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD *'Gus Goose' (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Pepé Le Pew' (voiced by René Auberjonois on Season 1 and also by Jeff Bergman on Season 2 onwards) - TBD *'Mrs. Meany' (voiced by Andrea Marti) - TBD *'Minerva Mink' (voiced by Julie Brown) - TBD *'Newt the Dog' (voiced by Arte Johnson) - TBD *'Buzz Buzzard' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'The Beagle Boys' - TBD *'Magica De Spell' (also voiced by June Foray until her death and also by Tress MacNeille since then) - TBD *'Gabby Gator' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Charlie Ant' (voiced by Kel Mitchell) - TBD *'Blue Aardvark' (voiced by Eddie Garvar) - TBD *'Marvin the Martian' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD **'K-9' (vocal effects also by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Wile E. Coyote' (voiced by Daran Norris) - TBD *'The Road Runner' (vocal effects also by Frank Welker) - TBD Other *'Elmer Fudd' (also voiced by Billy West) - TBD *'Marc Antony and Pussyfoot' - TBD *'The Three Bears' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche, Grey DeLisle and John DiMaggio, respectively) - TBD * Miss Vavoom (also voiced by Grey DeLisle) - a beautiful red/orange-haired woman who both Droopy and McWolf have a crush on and they commonly fight to gain her attention. *'The Three Little Pigs' (also voiced by Russi Taylor and Bill Farmer, respectively) - TBD *'The Big Bad Wolf' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Mindy' (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) - TBD *'Buttons' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Mindy's Mom' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD *'Chicken Boo' (vocal effects also by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Cecil Turtle' (voiced by Jim Rash) - TBD *'The Mime '- A street mime who gets no love. *'Barney Bear' (voiced by Richard McGonagle) - TBD *'Beaky Buzzard' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD Episodes See List of Looney Tunes: Laff Riot episodes Production Reception